User blog:Turtlesaurus/TurtleSaurus Student Data
TurtleSaurus Student Data Class: Dark Irregular Status: Class Head CP: 0 AP: 163 Wins: 25 Loss: 38 History 21/09/13 9:37AM WST: 5BT3 5BT7 5BT12 -2500 =500 leftover 22/09/13 7:07 AM WST: 3BT12 630-600=30 22/09/13 7:23 AM WST: trade eclair for 50 rp 30+50=80 Cards Dark Irregulars: G0s: Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (starter) x1, Greedy Hand (starter) x1, Vermillion Gatekeeper (starter) x5, Blitzritter (critical) x14, Cursed Doctor (heal) x14, Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (stand) x8, Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (draw) x8, Hades Puppet Master (stand) x5, Dark Knight of Nightmareland (critical) x2, Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (critical) x4, Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (heal) x3, Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (draw) x2, Dark Queen of Nightmareland (stand) x6, Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (stand) x2, Hysteric Shirley (draw) x2, G1s: Courting Succubus x8, Dimension Creeper x4, Poet of Darkness, Amon x8, Prisoner Beast x12, Rune Weaver x5, Beautiful Harpuia x1, Yellow Bolt x1, Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour x1, Mirage Maker x1, Amon's Follower, Fool's Palm x1, Amons Follower, Hells Deal x4 , Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin x1, Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula x2, Werhase Bandit x1, Alluring Succubus x2, G2s: Blue Dust x6, Demon of Aspiration, Amon x5, Free Traveler x4, Emblem Master x3, Werewolf Sieger x10, Decadent Succubus x5, Cyber Beast x1, Flog Knight x2, Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin x2, Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw x3, Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael x3, Werleopard Soldat x1, Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive x1, Gwynn the Ripper x1, G3s: King of Masks, Dantalian x3, Werbear Soldner x5, Evil Eye Basilisk x8, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour x1, Number of Terror x2,Demon World Marquis, Amon (RRR) x2, Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" (RRR) x2, Edel Rose x1, Stil Vampir x1, For Sale If you want Palamedes you will have to give Palamedes = 1,000CP Palamedes= 1 Amon/Amon"R" Palamedes= 1 Doreen Royal paladin: G0s: Alabaster Owl (critical) x2, G1s: Borgal x3, Knight of Quests, Galahad x6, Toypugal x1, G2s: Knight of Tribulations, Galahad x3, Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes x5, Tightrope Holder x1, Gigantech Dozer x4, G3s: Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (RRR) x1, Pale Moon: G0s: Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (starter) x2, Hades Ringmaster (starter) x3, Journeying Tone, Willy (starter) x1, Girl Who Crossed the Gap (starter) x1, Dynamite Juggler (critical) x4, Cracker Musician (stand) x1, Spiral Master (draw) x6, Candy Clown (heal) x5, Silver Thorn Barking Dragon (critical) x1, Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (heal) x1, Rainbow Magician (draw) x4, G1s: Skull Juggler x3, Jumping Glenn''' x1, Elegant Elephant x2, Tightrope Tumbler x1, Dark Metal Bicorn x7, Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina x1, Midnight Bunny x2, Turquoise Beast Tamer x1, G2s: Hungry Clown x6, Fire Breeze, Carrie x1, Flying Hippogriff x1, Elephant Juggler x4, Mirror Demon x1, Barking Cerberus x1, G3s: Huge Knife Throwing Expert x2, Barking Manticore x1, '''Oracle Think Tank: G0s: Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (starter) x1, Victory Maker (draw) x5, G1s: Battle Sister, Vanilla x4, Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye x2, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi x2, G2s: Oracle Guardian, Red Eye x7, Oracle Guardian, Shisa x1, Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi RRR x2, Faithful Angel x8, G3s: Secretary Angel x5, Sky Witch, NaNa x1, Great Nature: G0s: Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox (starter) x1, G1s: Hula Hoop Capybara x1, Monoculus Tiger x1, Explosion Scientist, Bunta x1, G2s: Pencil Knight, Hammsuke x1, G3s: Shadow Paladins: G0s: Spinbau Revenger (starter) x1, Revenger, Waking Angel (stand) x2, G1s: Sonbau x1, Revenger of Malice, Dilan x1, G2s: Demon World Castle, Zweispeer x1, G3s: Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen x2, Tachikaze: G0s: Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus (draw) x5, Savage Shaman (heal) x5, Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (stand) x4, Black Cannon Tiger (critical) x5, G1s: Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus x6, Archbird (Perfect Guard/RR) x3, Savage Warrior x2, G2s: Savage Destroyer x7, Vacuum Mammoth x8, G3s: Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus x1, Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (RRR) x1, Nova Grapplers: G0s: Cannon Ball (stand) x5, G1s: Death Army, Guy x2, G2s: Death Army Lady x3, G3s: Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord x1, Dimension Police: G0s: Workerpod, Saturday (starter) x3, G1s: Karenroid, Daisy x3, G2s: Masked Police, Grander x5, G3s: Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha x1, Link Joker: G0s: Star-vader, Moon Commander (stand) x1, Star-vader, Scouting Ferris (draw) x1, G1s: Paradox Nail, Fenrir x2, Strafe Star-vader, Ruthenium x1, G2s: Gravity Ball Dragon x1, La Mort x3, One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities x1, G3s: Catastrophe Stinger x2, Innocent Blade, Heartless x1, Angel Feather: G0s: Hope Child, Turiel (starter) x2, Doctroid Micros (starter) x1, G1s: G2s: G3s: Narukami: G0s: Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (starter) x1, Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (starter) x1, Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (draw) x1, G1s: G2s: Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight x1, Homing Eradicator, Rochishin x1, G3s: Kagero: G0s: Blue Ray Dracokid (critical) x7, G1s: Dragon Dancer, Lourdes x5, G2s: Flame Edge Dragon x4, G3s: Dual Axe Archdragon x1, Gold Paladin: ''' G0s: Dawn Liberator, Murron (stand) x1, G1s: May Rain Liberator, Bruno x2, Liberator, Bagpipe Angel x1, '''Barcgal Liberator (RR) x1, G2s: Peekgal x2, Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint x1, G3s: Category:Blog posts